leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Berry
A hold item that restores HP but may cause confusion when used. A hold item that restores HP but may confuse. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but may also cause confusion. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates dry food. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates the taste. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |effect=Heals 12.5%Gen. III-VI/50% of HP, but confuses Pokémon that do not like the dry flavor. |nameor= |basis=Kiwi |type=Rock |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=5 |scoop2=4 |stick2=2 |scoop3=3 |stick3=1 |treeimage=Wiki tree.gif |grow3=24 |grow4=20 |dry=+1 |spicy=-1 |drytag=yes |dry4=15 |}} A Wiki Berry (Japanese: Wi Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations on if the player’s ID number ends in 1 or 6. | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing on Routes , and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Available at the Veilstone City Department Store. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3001-3299 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Blue Shard. | DW1=Can be found in the . | XY1=Sometimes found on purple Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS3=Given by an on if the player’s ID number ends in 1 or 6. | ORAS4=Can be given for finishing the Village Sub Combo at the Mauville Food Court. | ORAS5=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS6=Received from after the player wins a Master Rank contest in four categories. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | SM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Poni Plains). | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Poni Plains). | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Wiki Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. A Wiki tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Wiki Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 20 hours, with 5 hours per stage. A Wiki tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Wiki Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Wiki tree will yield 3-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Wiki Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Wiki tree will yield 3-9 Berries. Uses In-battle Generations III-VI A Wiki Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore 1/8 of its when its HP drops to ½ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the dry flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Adamant, Jolly, Careful, or Impish Natures.) Generation VII A Wiki Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore ½ of its when its HP drops to ¼ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the dry flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Adamant, Jolly, Careful, or Impish Natures.) Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 100 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Wiki Berry can produce a Level 22 Dry Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime In Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!, had some Wiki Berries among the many cooking ingredients that he owned. He was dismayed, however, because he needed Figy Berries for his spicy recipe instead. Multiple Wiki Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Wiki Berries have made multiple appearances in the pile of Berries in 's den, including The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Mimikyu Unmasked!, and Acting True to Form!. Wiki Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Sliced-up Wiki Berries were seen as a part of Snowy's meal in Night of a Thousand Poses!. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Wiki Berries were included in the basket of Berries given to and ' Pokémon by Anela. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, Ash's Pikachu, , and Sophocles's Togedemaru were seen eating a couple of Wiki Berries. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Wiki Berry appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, where it was offered to 's , Nana, by . However, since Nana didn't like the Berry's dry taste, it became after eating it. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries Category:Berries that may cause confusion de:Wikibeere es:Baya Wiki fr:Baie Wiki it:Baccakiwi ja:ウイのみ zh:异奇果（道具）